


Evie's Cotillion

by ocfanatic2013



Series: Complete [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocfanatic2013/pseuds/ocfanatic2013
Summary: As Evie's Cotillion approaches, Jane becomes obsessed with Beth's appearance, causing Evie to become protective of her girlfriend. Takes place about six months after Chapter 9 of Complete.





	Evie's Cotillion

"Beth, you've been following me and Mal around for thirty minutes now. Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Ben asked. Beth shook her head. "Really? Your girlfriend's Cotillion is in three days and you have nothing better to do than follow us around?"

"Evie's busy all afternoon and you two are a lot more interesting than my homework." she said. Just then, her girlfriend appeared in a flash of blue.

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" Evie said, causing her girlfriend to chuckle in amusement. Hearing the familiar laugh, Evie looked over and sent the princess a wide smile before leaning in and kissing her. "Hi." she whispered, suddenly forgetting what she'd been talking to Mal about.

"Hi, pretty. Don't you have a fitting to get to?" Beth reminded, laughing as Evie's eyes went wide.

"Yes! Let's go." she said, grabbing Mal's hand and pulling her away. Watching the two disappear, Beth shook her head in amusement.

"I love that girl." she said. Ben wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "And in three days, she's going to be joining the Court as my Lady."

"I've never seen you this happy." the King said. Beth chuckled.

"I am incredibly happy." she said, leaning into her brother. Thinking for a moment, Beth frowned as she looked up at her brother. "You're not as interesting without Mal." she decided, walking away from him.

...

"Hi, I'm looking for the most beautiful girl in Auradon." Smiling, Evie turned to find her girlfriend grinning at her from the doorway. "There she is."

"Hi. I'm sorry I had to rush off earlier."

"It's okay, I understand. You're a popular fashion designer now, I have to share my Evie time with everyone else." Beth said, walking into the room. Evie shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You will never have to share your Evie time. Some days, you might get a little less than usual, but you will never have to share me with anyone." Beth smiled.

"Evie, I'm okay with it. You're living your dream."

"Beth?"

"Shit!" Beth hissed, pulling away from Evie and ducking behind her dress rack. Raising an eyebrow, the blue-haired girl turned to her girlfriend.

"Explain, please."

"No time. I'm not here." Beth whispered. Before Evie could question her, Jane appeared in her doorway.

"Hey, Evie. Is Beth here?"

"Nope." Evie lied, refraining from looking at the dress rack as Jane frowned in confusion. "I actually haven't seen her all day."

"I could have sworn I saw her come in here."

"Jane, if she were in here, don't you think I would have closed and locked the door in an attempt to make up for the time we haven't gotten to spend together because of Cotillion? I mean, she has had even more royal duties than usual and I've been busy with all of these gowns as well as my own preparations. We've barely spent any time alone in the last month."

"Right, of course. I'll just keep looking." Jane said, stepping out of the room. Watching the brunette disappear, Evie stepped toward the door.

"She's gone." she said as she closed and locked her door. Standing up, Beth smiled sheepishly. "Care to explain?"

"Jane has been driving me crazy lately. I don't know what makes her think she's my royal handler, but she is all over my case." Evie frowned in confusion. "I went to breakfast in sweatpants and a hoodie the other day and she gave me a thirty minute lecture on how a princess should dress. She barely lets me sleep when she's in my room hanging out with Audrey - which is all of the time!" Evie raised an eyebrow, looking at the door Jane had just walked through.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" she asked. Beth shrugged.

"You can if you want to." she said. Evie nodded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her close.

"I'll take care of it, I promise." she said, placing a kiss on Beth's temple. Beth looked up at the girl. "I'll be your knight in five-inch heels. How does that sound?"

"Like a dream." Beth whispered, leaning up and pulling her into a kiss. Evie smiled as they broke apart.

"Take a nap." she said. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Take a nap, Beth. I have some work to do, but I'll be as quiet as I can." Beth smiled softly.

"I love you." she said. Evie kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." she said, gently pushing her toward the bed. As her girlfriend slept, she began quietly making alterations to Mal's gown. Two hours later, Mal returned to the room. Seeing her roommate, Evie raised her index finger to her lips. Seeing the sleeping princess, Mal sent her best friend a curious look. "She needed a nap, so I let her sleep here. She's really cute when she's asleep."

"Look at you, Evie. You've got your own Sleeping Beauty." Mal teased quietly. Evie chuckled, looking over at her girlfriend.

"I do, don't I?" she whispered. Smiling softly, she walked over to the bed. "Wake up, gorgeous." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"No." Beth mumbled, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"It's time for dinner, baby." Sighing, Beth crawled out of bed. "Do you want to go like that?"

"I don't feel like changing out of my sweats, so yes." Beth said. Grabbing her girlfriend's hand, Evie followed her best friend out of the dorm room and heading towards the dining hall. After grabbing a tray and loading it up with food, the trio made their way to an empty table. Before they could sit down, however, Jane appeared.

"Excuse me, Evie, but I need to talk to Beth." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"You're not going to. Back off, Jane. Beth can dress however she wants and can do whatever she wants. And for evil's sake, let her sleep!" Blinking for a moment, Jane took a step back before walking away. "She better leave my girlfriend alone."

"Eves." Beth whispered. The blue-haired girl sighed before looking back at her girlfriend.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight." Evie said. Knowing there was no point in arguing, Beth nodded.

"Okay. Can we eat now?" she asked. Evie nodded, pulling out Beth's chair and waiting for her to sit before sitting down next to her.

...

"Okay, I have your favorite movie ready to play and your favorite movie snack ready to eat." Evie said, handing her girlfriend the bowl of popcorn. Beth smiled at her girlfriend, who was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt with her hair in a bun. "I've also got your favorite girl ready to cuddle you." the taller girl added, crawling into her bed and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I think that might be what I'm most excited about." Beth said. Evie grinned. "Thank you for this, pretty."

"You need a good night's sleep. It's my job to make sure you get what you need." Evie replied. Beth smiled softly.

"Start the movie, Eves." she said, leaning into the girl next to her. Evie nodded, pressing play before resting her cheek against Beth's head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Evie whispered.

...

The next morning, Evie and Beth made their way into the dining hall for breakfast. After grabbing their trays, they made their way over to the table that their friends had claimed.

"Good morning, Beth." Jane said, smiling at her best friend's roommate.

"Does her outfit meet your approval this morning?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes. Mal raised an eyebrow at her best friend's words, but said nothing. Beth, however, chose to speak up.

"Evie, I understand you're angry." Evie nodded. "You need to be nice, though. That's who you are."

"Okay." Evie whispered. Beth led Evie to Mal's end of the table, settling in the chair across from her brother's girlfriend.

"By the way, we need to talk about your wardrobe." Evie raised an eyebrow. "As a future Lady of the Court, you need to stop wearing so much leather. It's not proper."

"Excuse me?" Evie replied, turning to her girlfriend. Beth sent her a playful smile. "That's not funny."

"I thought it was." the princess said. Evie rested her head on Beth's. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I'm nervous. Is that bad?" Beth shook her head.

"It's completely normal to be nervous and you're handling it better than a certain other Lady of the Court that I know of." Mal narrowed her eyes, causing Beth to laugh. Shaking her head in amusement, Evie pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's head. "You'll be great, Eves. You have nothing to worry about."

"I love you." Evie whispered.

"I love you, too, my future Lady." Beth said.

...

"Evie." Turning her head, Evie smiled at her girlfriend. "You look beautiful." Beth whispered, grabbing Evie's hand and raising it to to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"So do you." Evie replied. Looking over at Lumiere, Beth smiled.

"You're up, Eves." she said. Taking a deep breath, Evie made her way to the stairs.

"Presenting the future Lady Evelyn." Watching from her spot, Beth watched her girlfriend make her way down the stairs. A wide smile on her face, she stepped forward. "Presenting Princess Bethany."

"Hi." Evie whispered, dipping into a curtsy before holding out her hand for Beth to take.

"Hi." Beth replied. Evie grinned. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"So do you." Evie said, watching as Beth pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"And now, Princess Bethany would like to present her gift to her lady." Beth smiled, looking over at her girlfriend before holding her hand out for Evie to take. Leading her over to a covered easel, Beth moved the cover to reveal a picture of a castle.

"What is this?" Evie asked. Beth looked up at her girlfriend.

"It's yours, Eves. It's completely bare inside, you can decorate it however you want. And now, you have a place to live when we graduate." Evie looked over at her girlfriend. "Do you like it?" Beth asked nervously.

"Of course I do, Beth." Evie promised. Beth let out a sigh of relief. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Evie blushed.

"The castle is amazing, B, thank you so much." she said. Beth smiled.

"Anything for you, Eves. Absolutely anything."

...

"This Cotillion was a lot less... exciting than the last one." Evie commented as they walked through the hall at the end of the night. Beth chuckled.

"Did you want a dragon or an octopus to make an appearance?" she asked. Evie shrugged. "You should have told me, I would have made the proper arrangements."

"Maybe at our wedding." Evie said, smiling at her girlfriend. Beth laughed as they came to a stop in front of Mal and Evie's door.

"This is where I leave you." she said. Evie frowned.

"You're not coming in?" she asked. Beth shook her head. "Why not?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to." the princess explained. Evie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Have I ever not wanted you to come in?" she asked. Beth smiled. "Come in, B."

"As you wish, my Lady."

...

"Hi, pretty." Beth whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Evie's head two days later. Evie chuckled as she felt Beth's arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. "What are you reading?"

"My Chemistry book." Evie explained. Beth nodded, resting her chin on top of Evie's head. "How's your day going?"

"Good." Looking at her girlfriend for a moment, Beth smiled softly. "You look breathtaking." she said, pressing a kiss to Evie's neck.

"Beth, we're outside." Evie whispered.

"Nobody is around." Beth promised. Evie turned slightly, looking up at her girlfriend. "It's not like we're going to have sex out here, but I just want to kiss you." Thinking for a moment, Evie moved Beth's arms before gesturing for the blonde to sit down.

"Then kiss me." she said. Grinning, Beth sat down next to her girlfriend before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Princess Bethany, Lady Evelyn." Pulling away from her girlfriend, Beth cleared her throat as Evie blushed wildly.

"Good morning, Fairy Godmother." they said in unison. Nodding, the woman walked away.

"You are going to be the death of my spotless record and my impeccable academic career." Evie mumbled. Beth chuckled lowly.

"I thought you knew that was my goal." she said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Evie laughed softly. "I'll let you get back to studying."

"No, don't. I was just trying to get ahead, but I'd rather spend time with you." Evie said. Beth chuckled, kissing her girlfriend quickly standing up.

"Spend time with me tonight. We'll watch a movie, any movie you want." she said. Evie nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

...

That night, Beth was working on her homework when she heard a knock on her door. Marking her spot in her notes, she stood up and made her way to the door, opening it to find an excited Evie in the hallway. "Hey, pretty. I thought our movie date was in an hour."

"It is, but... Baby!" Beth smiled, leaning against the door frame. "It's snowing!"

"Okay...?" Beth asked. Evie reached out and grabbed Beth's hand, pulling slightly. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yes! Go put on your coat." Evie said. Beth frowned, looking back at her notes for a second before turning back to her girlfriend. "Go get your coat."

"Eves, why are you so excited about the snow?"

"I've never seen snow before." Evie explained, looking down shyly. Beth closed her eyes for a moment before reaching out and grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her close.

"You know... sometimes I forget that you haven't been in Auradon your entire life. You fit in so well here, it's like you were born into this life. But then... I see you get so excited over things and I remember that one of the things I love most about you is that you weren't born into this life." Evie looked up. "I'll get my coat and we'll go outside so you can experience your first snow."

"Really?"

"Of course." Beth said, slipping her coat and boots on before grabbing her gloves and hat. Putting her gloves and hat on, she grinned at her girlfriend. "Let's go." Grabbing her hand, Beth led her girlfriend outside. "Here it is."

"It's amazing." Evie whispered. Beth grinned, reaching out and grabbing Evie's coat. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your first kiss in the snow." Evie tilted her head slightly. "It's romantic, go with it."

"Baby..." Evie whispered, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly. Breaking apart, Beth bumped her nose against the taller girl's. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beth whispered.

"Can we take a picture?" Evie asked. Beth nodded, smiling as she felt Evie's arms wrap around her waist. When Evie pressed her lips to Beth's cheek, she laughed as the picture was taken. Turning her head, she caught Evie's lips in another kiss.

"Please tell me you took that picture, too." Evie nodded, looking at the pictures. "Let me see."

"B, they're both great." Evie whispered, smiling softly. Putting her phone in her pocket, she shivered slightly. "Let's go back inside, it's cold."

"We'll come back outside when there's more snow. We'll make a snowman, have a snowball fight, and go sledding." Beth said as she was pulled back inside.

"That sounds perfect." Evie said as they walked back to Beth's dorm. Taking their coats, gloves, hats, and boots off, the pair immediately slipped under Beth's comforter. "I love you, Bethany."

"I love you, too, Lady Evelyn." Evie smiled at the use of her new title. "Do you have a movie in mind?"

"We'll find something to watch." Evie said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly. "After we kiss for a little bit. I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." Beth whispered, pulling her girlfriend into another kiss. Evie smiled into the kiss, pulling her close. "God, I love you so much."

"Nowhere near as much as I love you." Evie said. Beth rolled her eyes playfully,

"Agree to disagree?" Evie nodded with a grin. "Works for me." Beth whispered, kissing her again.


End file.
